Army Men: The Series
by bos45redsox
Summary: An Army Men Series written in episodic form. Each chapter represents an "episode", with each chapter having around 5-6 sub chapters. Tells the story of Sergeant Dutch, and the Green Democracy's conflicts with the evil, Tan Republic. A "season" long story!


**"FIRST STRIKE"**

_"This broadcast has been authorized by the Green Democracy as a message to all citizens of the green nation. War is underway, as the Democracy's efforts to come to an agreement with the Tan Republic over territory have ended. The Democracy was trying their best to come to a resolution, but the Republic was unwilling to come to a solution. At the High Council, the Republic opened fire on the Colonel, causing chaos to occur. Colonel Greene made it out safely, and is now back at Headquarters. Now, the tyrannical tan commander, General Hoffman, is out to take control of green territory, with the main objective to annihilate all greens and rule. The Democracy is already in the stages of assaulting the Republic's Capital, Shrine. We're low in numbers, and in need of all citizens' of the green nation to help wage the war against the Republic. This message has been authorized by the Green Democracy to all citizens of the green nation"_

Preparing For War

Taking a hit of his pipe, Colonel Greene sits in an office with green officials. Discussing the plans to make an assault on Shrine is the subject at hand, as the Colonel sits in his chair. "Now where are the weak points?" the Colonel asks his officials. "Sir, the Republic have increased forces at all areas of Shrine. Their weaknesses are no longer exposed" "What about an aerial attack? Would an air strike do the trick?"

Colonel Greene's officials think for a moment before coming to a quick conclusion. "Colonel, Shrine is heavily guarded by numerous AA Guns. It would take wave after wave of green soldiers to slowly weaken the defenses of Shrine, let alone the AA Guns. Air support is out of the question at this point"

Colonel Greene exhales the smoke from his pipe. "Well then just what in the green name do you think I should propose?" "Sir, I think the question at hand now should be who our allies are. If we can become allies with the Blue Rebellion, maybe we would have a fighting chance of taking down those tan bastards" Colonel Greene smirks for a moment. "That is, of course, if the Republic doesn't recruit the Monarchy"

"I wouldn't worry about them, Colonel. The nation of Gray have always tried keeping to themselves. I think it is clear they don't want to be part of this war" Colonel Greene stands to his feet. He turns and stands over by one of the windows in the room. He peers outside, watching green soldiers as they go about their business. "We should hope for that, Lieutenant. But for now, keep that option open"

A knock is heard at the door. One of the officials makes his way over to it and opens it. A soldier walks in, holding documents in his hand. "Colonel Greene, you might want to take a look at this" The soldier hands the Colonel the documents, and he glares at them. After a moment, the Colonel's face becomes deprived.

"Lieutenant, keep the option of the Monarchy joining forces with Tan very open. This Intel suggests that the Monarchy and the Republic are in talks with each other for an alliance. It also states that the Gray nation is in control of a nuclear bomb" "How reliable is the source?" the Lieutenant asks. "What do you mean, how reliable? It's Intel."

The Lieutenant looks down to the ground, as the Colonel sets the documents onto the table. Other officials take a look at the documents themselves. "We need to come up with something quick. I'd rather not be eradicated by an enemy I don't even know is in the war" "Yes sir" The Colonel begins to walk out of the room, before coming to a halt. He turns and looks back at his officials. "We're about to have history's first _Plastic_ World War…let's consider all threats and options open"

Two Sides to The Sarge

Standing at attention, five green soldiers listen to their commander, Sergeant Dutch. Sergeant Dutch is briefing the squad of his. "So General Hoffman wants a war with the bad asses we call the Democracy? Well then we'll give him one! As of right now, anyone associated with the Tan Republic, is considered a traitor to the Green Democracy. We will fight those SOB's, and we won't stop until every last piece of plastic on their bodies is gone! Am I right Echo Squad?"

"Sir yes sir!" Echo Squad answers as Sergeant Dutch lights a cigar. Taking a puff of his cigar, Sergeant Dutch replies to his squadron. "Mm hmm, damn right I am" Sergeant Dutch looks to the sky, and blows out the smoke from his nostrils. The big, buff looking soldier looks back down to his squadron. He then notices a girl in the background. Wearing army pants, and a green tank top, the girl is looking at the Sergeant.

"Squad, you're dismissed" Sergeant Dutch commands to his soldiers. The five soldiers fall out, and make their way to the barracks. Sergeant Dutch walks over to the girl, taking another hit of his cigar. When he gets over to the girl, he looks at her. "You know I don't like you smoking, _dad_…" Sergeant Dutch glares at the cigar in his hand, and drops it to the ground. He steps on it to burn it out.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. You know I don't try to go against your wishes" Bonnie looks at her father for a moment, before sighing. "So what's the word on the Republic?" Dutch looks away for a second, before looking back at his daughters beautiful face. "Sweetheart, you know I can't talk to you about that stuff. It's…" His daughter then cuts him off.

"I know, I know…it's classified. Dad, I just wanted to know if you're going away. Are you?" Dutch looks into his daughter's eyes. "No, I'm not going anywhere. For now, I'm stationed here in Valhalla with the rest of my squad" Bonnie turns away from her father. She closes her eyes. "I'm not leaving you Bonnie"

Bonnie sighs. "Yeah, that's what you said last time, and the time before that, and the time before that" "Bonnie, this is different. We're at war, and right now I'm stationed in Valhalla. If they needed me somewhere else, I would be there right now" Dutch scratches his the back of his head. "I promise you, I'm not leaving you this time"

Bonnie faces her father, and lets out a faint smile. "I hope so" Dutch then leans in a hugs his daughter. He puts his hands through her hair and kisses her on the top of the head. They hug for a few more seconds before letting go of each other. "Well, Rachel wanted me to go out with her today, so I should get going" Bonnie tells her father. Dutch nods his head, as he begins to talk. "Alright sweetheart. Look tonight, I'd like for us to go out to the lake, spend some time together. How does that sound?" Bonnie grins, and gives her father another hug. "You don't have to ask, dad" Bonnie then leaves the area to meet up with her friend, Rachel.

Old Friends

Dutch begins to make his way over to the barracks where the rest of his squad is at. Upon arrival, two high-ranking officials to that of Colonel Greene stop Sergeant Dutch. "Sir, we're going to need to you come with us" Dutch nods his head, and follows the two officials.

"Is there a problem?" Dutch asks the two officials as they walk to Headquarters. "You will be briefed in a moment, Sergeant" After a short period of time, the three make it into Headquarters, and have Dutch wait in a briefing room. Dutch looks around, before hearing the door behind him open up.

In walks Colonel Greene, who is holding a few documents. Sergeant Dutch's eyes widen as he stands to attention. He then salutes Colonel Greene. "No, you don't have to salute me Dutch" Colonel Greene shuts the door behind him. "How are you, pal?" the Colonel asks. Dutch smirks. "I'm doing good Colonel. I've been focusing on my daughter a lot lately, but other than that, I'm good"

Colonel Greene nods. "That's good Dutch. Just don't let it be all you focus on" "Yes sir" "Now look Dutch, it has come to my knowledge that the Republic and the Monarchy have been discussing an alliance. I have the Intel right here" the Colonel then hands Dutch the documents. The Sergeant takes a look for himself, as Colonel Greene finishes talking.

"We need soldiers like you to lead the Democracy past this time of crisis. In fact, we need soldiers like you to win this war" Dutch looks at the Colonel with a grin on his face. "Why, thank you sir. It's an honor to have such words said of me in that manner" Colonel Greene then lights his pipe and takes a hit. "Dutch, we have a major problem if the nation of Gray join forces with the Tan Republic. Not only would they have us outnumbered, but the Monarchy has a nuclear bomb"

The Sergeant's eyes widen, as he gulps to himself. "Sir?" "Dutch, we absolutely cannot let the Monarchy join forces, or the Democracy might as well surrender" "Colonel Greene, surely there's a way to stop the Republic without involving the nation of Gray" "There may be a way, Sergeant, but it's a long shot. My officials tell me that the Blue Rebellion may be our only option in helping us in this time of crisis"

Dutch sets the papers down on the table in the room. "Sir, with all due respect, but we cannot trust the Rebellion. They have been known as traitors for quite some time. I wouldn't be surprised to see them betray us if we come to an _alliance_ with those outcasts" "I don't think you get it. If we don't ally with the Rebellion, the downfall of the Democracy is just a few coordinated attacks away. It's our only option"

Sergeant Dutch lets out a deep sigh. "Where do I fit in all of this?" The Colonel walks over to Dutch, and puts his hand on his shoulder. "I want you to come with me to the Rebellion's capital of Wake. Be my eyes and ears at the meeting. Be there for me" The Sergeant takes another gulp, and nods his head. "Alright. Okay. Yes sir, I will accompany you in Wake. When do we leave?" Colonel Greene takes his hand off of Dutch's shoulder, and replies. "We leave soon. My officials are setting up the meeting as we speak. It won't be long before we start seeing the beginning of a new era" Colonel Greene takes another hit of his pipe. "Let's hope it's the start of a wonderful relationship" Dutch jokingly speaks.

Barracks Brawl

Inside the barracks, Echo Squad is working out together at their bunks. There are five members of Echo Squad, excluding Sergeant Dutch. There are two members who are only referred to by their nicknames, Singe and Guns. Singe is the Echo Squad flamethrower, and Guns is the Echo Squad heavy weapons specialist. They are both ranked Corporal.

The three remaining soldiers are Pvt. Mills, Pvt. Hawpe, and Pvt. Norton. Both Norton and Hawpe carry rifles, while Mills is an explosives specialist. Carrying a mortar, Mills is used more for artillery and back up.

"Yo Mills, hand me the forty pound weight" Guns demands as he sets down the thirty-five pound weight he is curling. Mills picks it up, and hands it to Guns. Guns immediately begins curling the 40 pound weight, as his muscles look to be getting bigger by the second. Just then, another squadron walks over to Echo Squad.

This squadron happens to be Echo Squad's rival, Rhino Squad. The bazooka man of Rhino Squad, Bulk, stares at Guns. Guns notices, and looks him in his eyes. "You guys lost?" Guns asks as he keeps lifting the weight. Bulk smirks. "No we ain't lost, but you guys look like you are. We were wondering if you could take the kiddies outside and play?" Guns quits lifting the weight, and sets it down to the floor. When he looks back up, he stares at Bulk, giving him a look.

"I think it's time you guys left our side of the room, otherwise we'll make you leave" Hawpe says to the Rhino Squad members. Bulk looks at Hawpe, cracking his knuckles. "What did you say bones? C'mon what the hell you gonna do about it? With the exception of steroids over here, you guys are like twigs"

Guns takes a step forward towards Bulk. "He asked you nicely. Now get the girls of yours out of my sight, or I will" "You hear that guys? My man Guns and his crew of kiddies over here think they can take us on" "Please. Don't make me hurt you" Singe says as he gets in Bulk's face. Bulk spits off to his side, and grits his teeth. "Stay on your side, and we stay on ours. Got it!" Singe commands as he steps away from Bulk.

Bulk slowly begins to back off. Rhino Squad all turn and begin to walk away. Guns looks disappointed. "Hell no, that's the third time this week" he mumbles to himself. Singe grabs his arm. "Don't do it Guns. The Sarge will be all over your ass" "And just what has their Sergeant done to them?" Guns says as he jerks away from Singe. He walks over behind Bulk, and whistles. "Yo Bulk!" Bulk stops in his tracks, and turns around. Guns punches Bulk in the jaw as hard as he can.

Bulk falls to the floor, widening his eyes. "Here we go" Norton says as Echo Squad and Rhino Squad begin to brawl. Bulk gets to his feet and tackles Guns to the floor. Hawpe and Norton double team one of the Rhino Squad members before being pulled off and fought. Guns, on the floor, blocking punches, flips Bulk off behind him.

Guns jabs his elbow into Bulk's chest, and then punches him real hard again in the face. Just then, Sergeant Dutch walks into the barracks, getting a glimpse of the brawl between his squad and their rivals.

"Platoon, attention!" Dutch commands. All members of Echo Squad stop brawling, and get into formation. While standing at attention, Dutch quickly makes his way over to his squadron. "Rhino Squad, get your asses out of my sight!" Rhino Squad quickly gets out of the barracks. Sergeant Dutch, looking at Guns before any other, looks furious.

"Did you start this Guns?" he says while trying not to explode. Guns looks at Dutch for a brief moment before replying. "Yes sir" Dutch smiles, and looks at the rest of his squadron. "That's what I thought" he then looks back at Guns. "As of right now, Echo Squad is…" Dutch is then cut off by an explosion outside of the barracks. Dutch walks over to the window, along with the members of his squad.

While peering out the window, the squadron sees a building on the other side of Valhalla be set up in flames. Dutch then grits his teeth. "Squad, lock and load! Let's go!" Echo Squad then makes haste towards their weapons and equips themselves with them. Sarge then thinks to himself, _Bonnie_.

Attack on Valhalla

Eight tan tanks tread into Valhalla. Their bulky, armor-piercing bodies roll right through the main entrance to Valhalla. Blasting everything in their sight, the tanks slowly begin to destroy parts of Valhalla. Tan infantry are also seen, sprinting across the capital for cover.

Green soldiers get to their positions, and try to hold off the tan onslaught. Bulk, and another bazooka man fire missiles at two of the tan tanks, destroying them. But that is not enough. Riflemen quickly open fire on Bulk and the other green soldier, causing them to retreat.

Three green apaches fly overhead, each with a chain gun mounted on the side. A green soldier is docked on the chain gun, scattering dozens of rounds into the tan infantry. One of the tan tanks pounds a missile into an apache, causing an immense explosion to occur.

Green infantry stationed on the AA Guns protecting Valhalla from air attacks are forced from their stations. They quickly get to the high ground and try to take out the Republic's attack. The infantry slowly decrease in numbers, but the tanks withstand the ricocheting of the rifle fire.

Echo Squad commandeers two Jeeps, each with a chain gun mounted on the back. The two drivers, Dutch and Hawpe start the engines, while Guns and Norton man the turrets. The rest of Echo Squad hop in the jeeps for the ride of their lives.

The tires skid off towards the tan units. "Sir, I hope you got a good plan, because we're not gonna take out those tanks in these wheels" Guns yells to the Sergeant. "You just make sure you can take those bastards out!" the Sergeant replies.

Just before reaching the battle, Pvt. Mills pats Hawpe on the back. He then leaps out of the speeding Jeep, holding his mortar with care. Mills gets to his feet, and makes haste out behind a wood fence, off to the right of the tan tanks. He sets up his mortar quickly, and quietly, before carefully placing one of the bombs inside.

The two jeeps come into view of the tanks, and Guns and Norton quickly open fire on the tan soldiers. Tan infantry are shredded to death by the nonstop firepower, that of the jeeps. One of the tanks begins to aim its turret at Dutch's jeep, and before it could fire, Dutch snaps the vehicle to the left. Suddenly, a loud, whistle can be heard.

One of the tanks explodes into flames as one of Mills' mortars has a direct hit. Sergeant Dutch pulls up behind a building, safe from the fire of the tanks, and gets out. "Drive for me Singe" Dutch commands as he jumps out, rifle ready. "Sir, where are you going?" Singe asks. "To find my daughter!" Dutch then makes his way over to one of the shops where Bonnie normally would be.

Scattering himself through dozens of civilians of the green nation, Dutch quickly makes it to one of the shops, unharmed. He smashes through one of the doors, looking around. "Bonnie?" he yells worriedly. There is no answer, other than the constant screaming from outside.

Meanwhile, back at the jeep with Singe and Guns, Singe gets out as well. "I ain't no driver Guns" Singe tells his brother of Echo Squad. "Alright then, let's kick some ass!" Guns barks out as the two jump out, weapons ready. As they make their way around the building, two tan soldiers are seen ducking for cover. Unknown to the presence of the tan soldiers, Singe lights his flamethrower.

"How do you like your enemy? Crispy or burnt?" he jokes as he spews fire out of his weapon. The tan soldiers quickly melt into bubbly goop, as Guns replies, "Burnt" Another whistle sound is heard, and another tan tank is destroyed. Only four more are left treading through the streets of Valhalla.

An explosion in the sky occurs as one of the green apaches burst into flames, and freefalls. Landing in front of the jeep holding Hawpe and Norton, Hawpe slams on the brakes. The two jump out and ready their weapons. They pick off a few tan infantry units before finding some cover in the building off to their right.

"It looks like we're holding them off!" Hawpe calls out as he sees the tanks as the only real threat. Norton smiles, before hearing the sound of many apaches flying towards Valhalla. Quickly, Norton finds the stairwell and makes it up top on the roof of the building. Hawpe follows him, and when he reaches the top with Norton, the two see about a dozen tan apaches coming their way. They also see reinforcements of tan, including a wave of jeeps, a few more tanks, and a whole company of infantry units. Norton reloads his rifle before looking at Hawpe. "We're definitely gonna need some backup"…


End file.
